


Tales of the Constellations

by Lassarina



Series: 2017 Sev and Rina Prompt Extravaganza [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: Zecht takes his charge out to the Tchita Uplands to expand an astronomy lesson.





	Tales of the Constellations

It takes nigh three weeks to organize what, for another child, would be the work of mere minutes or hours, but after enough persuasion and agreements to make a Senator proud, Zecht leaves Gabranth to watch over the Ninth in his absence, and takes young Lord Larsa to Tchita Uplands, where the sky is dark and clear, free of the lights of Archades. Judge Magister Drace and four lesser Judges accompany them, to see that the Emperor's favored youngest son comes to no harm. Zecht would do the same, were he Lord Gramis.

They go by chocobo, and not by airship, for though Lord Larsa is the child of the Emperor, he is also a six-year-old boy, and Zecht rather thinks he might enjoy the thrill of camping. He is pleased to see that his charge has well heeded his riding lessons, sitting upright in the saddle and managing his mount with ease.

With two Magisters, there is little in the uplands that can threaten them, especially on chocobo-back, and so they indulge Lord Larsa in short races and exploratory missions, splashing through streams and leaping over rocks on their way to the safety of the crystal glade. Once there, Drace enjoins Lord Larsa to take a short nap while they prepare the camp, and Zecht is pleased; he will be more alert later to see what he has come to see.

The summer afternoons are long, but at last the sun sinks below the horizon, and the stars wink into existence above their heads. Lord Larsa's eyes are satisfyingly wide when he sees how bright they are out here.

The purpose, of course, was to enhance the astronomy lessons that Lord Larsa has begun, and so Zecht points out to him the stars and constellations they have discussed, and how to use those patterns to orient himself should he ever become lost.

"Judge Zecht, you know many stories," Lord Larsa says seriously. "Are there stories of the stars? Pray tell me one, if there are."

Zecht's helm hides his smile, for which he is grateful, as he would not have Lord Larsa think he is being mocked. "Yes, my lord Larsa," he says, "there are many stories. Which would you hear?"

Larsa considers this. "One from which I may learn."

Someday, this youngest of the Solidors will need to find his own way in the world, when his father is gone and his brother on the throne; Zecht is glad that already he pursues the information he will need, and not just that which gives pleasure. Then again, there is no reason he cannot have both, in this instance.

So he points to Libra, and begins. "Gods there were, who made scions of light and darkness to aid them in managing the world. Now, it is not that light was good nor darkness evil, for one is meaningless without the other. Both were needed for balance. Do you understand?"

Lord Larsa nods, his expression one of solemn concentration.

Zecht continues. "One such scion of darkness was Exodus, who stood opposed to Halmarut the Arbiter. Exodus was made to judge the value of all things, and watch the world. The gods thought to make of him a perfect judge by giving him neither emotion nor weakness, leaving him in the world but not of it; he felt nothing for those things he judged, and so, they thought, his decisions would be absolutely pure. Yet they erred in so doing, for without anything to believe in, the Judge-Sal Exodus forgot why he should want to judge the world. On the gods, instead, did he turn his judgment, and rose against them with his siblings twelve, but they were cast down, and imprisoned for their heresy."

Lord Larsa tilts his head back and studies the sky, seeming to trace the invisible lines of Libra's scale with his eyes. He considers the stars and the story alike, his lips moving faintly as he seems to work through his thoughts. "I can see two lessons, Judge Zecht," he says at last. "I pray you tell me if I speak them aright."

"I will, my lord." Zecht salutes him.

Lord Larsa nods. "The most obvious is that one is not to become too distant from that over which one has responsibility, lest one forget it and in forgetting, fail," he says. Then he frowns. "Yet I think that also, there is a lesson of balance, is there not? Libra is the scales, and just as it was ill done for Exodus to lose attachment, to have too much would have tilted his decisions on its own."

Zecht glances at Drace, who has had much of the teaching of Lord Larsa, but she is impassive behind her helm and plate, standing at attention and giving no indication that she knows her charge speaks. So he turns to Lord Larsa and nods. "You are correct, my lord. Have I made the challenge too easy?"

Lord Larsa's smile is quick as summer lightning. "No, Judge Zecht," he says. "Thank you for your time." He tilts his head back to the sky. "What is that?" He points to the swath of pale light that streams northward over their heads, bright pinpricks burning within its soft glow.

"Ah, now that is a different story," Judge Zecht says, and the young lord's face lights up. He settles himself more comfortably, and begins anew. "A man there was…."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "star."


End file.
